Love Versus Lust
by Candygirlkeekee
Summary: Welcome to a world where Carlisle isn't the only one seeking Esme's love.
1. A Clear Divide

**Disclaimer:**

**Claire: So you know...there's this chick named Stephenie...and she had a dream about this crazy little place called a meadow...so she wrote a saga based off of it...and not you Keelah, so guess what?**

**Me: What?**

**Claire: I love you and all but...YOU DID NOT WRITE THE SAGA.**

**Me: DANGIT CLAIRE! SHUT UP! A GIRL CAN DREAM CAN'T SHE?**

**Claire: Not on FanFiction.**

**I DON'T OWN THIS SERIES [grrrr]**

**

* * *

So, here's the scoop you guys. I'm a RolePlayer, yes, you may be thinking I'm lame. But I don't care cuz' its fun as mayonnaise and I've met some awesome people while doing it. For the past two years I've been "Esme" so, I just wanted to share what I remember as being an old conflict for Esme and Carlisle. If you've read my other story, it IS going to be similar to what happened, but since I don't want to ruin it, read this FanFic if you want.**

Chapter 1 [Esme POV]

I was just washing the dishes when Carlisle came home. Being Edward's child, Renesmee didn't leave much to clean, but I needed something to do, so I headed straight for the sink after finishing my book.

I had just finished washing everything thoroughly when Alice's iPod dock had produced a new track. It was pretty catchy, it being Alice's kind of music and all, so I wasn't surprised to find my hips swaying to the beat. Although I was surprised when two strong arms wrapped themselves around it from behind.

I smiled. "Hey honey."

Carlisle kissed my dark curls lovingly, "Hello love."

I threw down the dish towel and turned around to kiss him welcomingly. He wrapped his arms around me even tighter and kissed me back routinely. I sighed and pulled away.

"How was work?"

"It was…busy. A little girl was found half-dead on the side of a road. A police officer found her and brought her in while trying to bust a drug dealer. She had been raped and beaten so we had to run a lot of tests before we could operate."

"Oh," I said uninterestedly.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Yet, you could've lived without that bit. How was your day."

I grinned. "Caius called and invited us down for dinner this weekend! They said Aro really wanted to "re-collect" with you and stuff."

He frowned. "Essie…I-I've been meaning to tell you…I have to go out of town this weekend to help with survivors in Vancouver from that huge plane crash that went down last night…"

"Oh," I frowned. We never got to spend anytime together anymore. His job constantly needed him, apparently more than I did.

He lifted up my chin and smoothed out the creases that always appeared on my forehead when I was upset. "Love, is it bothering you? I mean, I could cancel and go with you to Volterra…"

I shook my head, hearing the regret in his voice. "No, no. You go, save lives. Its what you…love." I turned away. "I'll just go call him back and cancel."

With that I headed up the stairs.

"Esme!" I ignored him and went to our bedroom and locked the door.

I sat on the bed and pressed re-dial. Caius picked up on the first ring.

"Esme, what's wrong?"


	2. My Life Line

**[This chapter is based on the song Critical by Nick Jonas]**

Chapter 2 [Caius POV]

" Esme what's wrong?" She sounded like she wanted to cry.

"Nothing," I heard her voice pick up that false tone it always did when she realized someone was concerned for her, "its just…we can't come this weekend."

I frowned, I really wanted to see her, them, I mean.

She frantically tried to explain. "No, its just, Carlisle has something important to do this weekend."

I tried to sound cheerful, for her sake. "Oh, what is he doing?"

She took on that dreamy tone that always revealed itself when she talked about her husband. "He's flying to Vancouver to help with plane survivors."

I stiffened. "Without you?"

She paused. "Well…yeah."

"Are the kids going to be there with you?"

"Umm, actually know. Emmett, Rose and Jas went out for a long hunting trip and Edward and Alice are with Bella and Nessie. It was supposed to be just me and Carlisle." She sighed. "I just never got around to telling him that."

I hated her being unhappy. "Why don't you," I hated the fact that she had to ask for his permission all the time but…"ask if you could come down here by yourself? Or even if that doesn't work, I could come down and get you myself."

I could hear the smile in her voice. "That'd be wonderful! I'll call you right back!"

The line went dead and I smiled and relaxed against my chair.

Marcus walked in with a amused look. "Happy brother?"

"Very."

He chuckled and walked out. I rolled my eyes. Ever since Athenodora was murdered on an "independent hunting trip", Esme's been my life line…without her knowing of course. She was just so full of life that telling her that would just hurt her at this point, and I didn't want anything to hurt my dearest friend.

The phone rang and I picked up right away. "Well?"

"Well, he said you'd have to come get me, but its a yes!"

I grinned. "I'll be down there as soon as I can."

She laughed. "Can't wait."

"Neither can I." She laughed once more and ended our call.


	3. Perfectly Happy

**Guys! Holy crap! I forgot to put a disclaimer! Please don't shoot me in the foot! I don't own this series BUT I OWN YOU! Haha, just joshing'. Anywho, review review review! I don't remember much so I'm making it up as I go along. Please tell me if you like the story so far, I'd like to know how I'm doing. And besides i always thank everyone in an Author's Note at the end so let me know. **

Chapter 3 [Carlisle POV]

I walked through the door, mentally exhausted as usual tonight. I expected Esme to be doing some random chore to keep her busy as usual but she was actually humming happily and dancing around while packing. in fact, I don't think she even noticed I was there.

"Esme, I'm home." She stopped humming and looked at me. She was absolutely breathtaking, as usual, but something was different. I think it was her eyes, she looked…truly excited for one. I hadn't seen that look since she promised to be mine forever in front of her few select friends.

"Carry!" She practically launched herself into my arms. I kissed her gorgeous waves and spun her around. She was beaming.

I laughed. "Why so happy?"

"Caius is coming in tonight! He caught an early flight and wants to spend a night over with us before we leave tomorrow morning!"

My smile faltered. "You-You're leaving tomorrow…morning?"

She looked confused. "Of course, what's wrong? You'll be here to see me off, right?"

"Well…"

She pouted. "Oh Carlisle I can't believe this!" She growl-shoved me away and ran up the stairs.

I sighed, why did it seem like there was something between us lately? Didn't she know that I loved my job just as much as her?

I was sitting on the couch and reading a medical journal while I tried to figure out what was wrong with our relationship when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I barely had time to look up by the time Esme had made it to the door. I snorted. _Psssh, vampires._

"Esme darling!"

"Caius!" She launched herself into his arms and he hugged her a bit too familiarly for my liking.

I tried not to seem upset when I appeared behind her. "Hello Caius."

Esme calmed herself and stepped out of his arms. I also noticed the hint of reluctance to let her go in his eyes.

He nodded towards me smoothly. "Carlisle, how have you been?"

I wrapped an arm around my lively wife. "Perfectly happy." I couldn't help but feel victorious when she smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"That's wonderful Carlisle." He turned his attention back to my wife. "How is the family?"

"Oh they're just wonderful! Renesmee's grown quickly and is quite the looker. Emmett and Jasper are still reeking havoc up at the school. And the rest are still, for the most part, normal."

He laughed and commented on, what appeared to be, a private joke. I grimaced and walked off.

"Ooh! Let me show you around Caius! Its been a while!"

He laughed. "Sure thing Esme, but um, are you sure Carlisle's okay?"

I listened closely to what she was about to say. But to my disappointment she only said, "He's fine, just tired from work. C'mon!"

The rest of the night did nothing to lighten my mood.


	4. Good Riddance

**Alrighty all! So this is where the drama starts! DUH DUH DUHHHH! Haha, tell me what you think and I wanna thank Mih Team Carlesme for being my first commenter . Carlisle is the "love" and Caius would be the "lust". Sorry, if I spoiled someone's big ephihany moment. XD**

**If it seems like there's a certain feel to it, its because I have Light's Acoustic album on repeat...**

Chapter 4 [Caius POV]

Hanging out with Esme was amazing, as expected, but for some reason, irritating Carlisle felt even better. I felt like a winner last night and I still am as I carry Esme's bags to the taxi.

I hummed a popular Italian balled to myself as I loaded the last of her bags in the trunk.

"Esme?" No response. I tried again to no avail. So I sighed and walked through the door to find Carlisle and Esme's lips locked.

It wasn't even that they we're kissing goodbye that bothered me. It was the fact that as soon as he noticed my approach he tightened his lock on her beautiful caramel curls and deepened the kiss.

I cleared my throat after her fifth moan. I smirked as her eyes flew open and she moved away embarrassingly. He scowled and grabbed her by the waist.

"I'll miss you desperately love."

"I'll miss you too honey," she grinned and leaned in to kiss him once more but I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the door. "We have to go before the taxi drives off with our bags."

She waved goodbye to her husband. _Hmph, good riddance. _

I smiled smugly. She was officially mine for the weekend.

* * *

Naturally he called as soon as our plane landed.

"Yes, yes, we made it safely honey…Yes I miss you already too….Yes I understand why you couldn't be here…Yes, Carlisle-CARRY, I have to go." She sighed and snapped the phone closed.

I chuckled. "Problems in paradise?"

She smiled weakly and took her bags from me. "No, he's just…protective. He means well, really. I feel awful for leaving him though."

I squeezed her forearm comfortingly. "Hey, HE was going to leave YOU for the weekend, so think of it as a break from each other. I'm sure you're sick of each other by this point," I chuckled as we got inside the limo I had arranged to pick us up.

She frowned and looked away. "You're wrong."

Shit, I said the wrong thing. "Esme I-"

"No, its fine. Are we almost there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just a few minutes."

She nodded and looked out the window.

Dammit. If I don't watch what I say, I might miss out on my weekend to woo her. And yes, I meant to say woo.

* * *

[Esme POV]

I was sitting across from Heidi in the reception area reading a magazine when Marcus and Aro came down to greet me.

I stood up as they approached rather confused on why I did so.

"Esme, what a wonderful surprise," Aro said as he hugged me loosely. I said nothing, knowing he was reading everything anyway.

Marcus smiled slightly…as close to warmth as it got with him.

"Ah…well Renesmmee is looking beautiful, like her mother. She's actually grown slowly according to Nahuel's statement a while back…hmmm," he chuckled. "Those boys of yours sure know how to create entertainment eh?"

I nodded and he stepped back, satisfied. "I would ask how Carlisle is, but that's just small talk. Now, Marcus and I must be off for official business, Caius should be out soon."

"Thanks." Aro nodded and they walked out together.

Heidi looked at me with a secretive smile.

"What?"

The smile go wider. "Oh nothing, but you should know, the place is empty."

I smiled. "Great, maybe Caius and I could have that peaceful dinner we wanted."

She snorted. "Oh yeah, he wants to have dinner with you alright."

Caius popped his head out of the door. "Ready?"

I nodded and followed him inside. But Heidi's ghostly chuckle followed us inside.

**Just a Quick Dabble of Reality:**

**If I don't post alot, its because my mom is pissed about how much time I spend on the computer. So if you want me to post a chapter a day, or every two days, then I might be able to do that, or do you want me to just write a bunch of chapters and post them at the same time? Although, I'd rather you guys wait for the suspense. Haha, well whichever, leave a review and tell me which you'd prefer. Ciao!**


	5. Tonight For Sure

**I wonder how many people actually read the bold print at the top of the page or just scroll down and read the story. Cuz' I sure as hell don't. But wouldn't it be nice if you did so? Why yes, yes it would. But you probably aren't. **

**What if I had something important to say? I knew the exact day the world would end! Or even if I knew that Taylor Lautner was gonna ring your doorbell in a few seconds! **

**But no, don't get up. He's not there. Because he's with me in my basement. And he's talking. And I'm typing. No, rambling. But it doesn't matter because the people who this message is directed too, aren't even reading it. **

**Fine, be that way. Read the dang story. Because Keelah doesn't have feelings. Meh.**

Chapter 5 [Caius POV]

I made a mental note to have Jane and Felix "deal" with Heidi later. I

sighed, and just when she was so close to getting what she wanted.

Esme looked up at me worriedly. I smiled down at her and kept walking.

I was thankful that she let me guide her to the room we were eating in

by placing my hand on the small of her back.

But whether she saw it as a romantic gesture or a friendly one, I

don't know.

As we approached I told her to close her eyes. She groaned but

complied. I grinned, Carlisle didn't deserve a girl like her, hell,

neither did I for that matter.

I opened the door and led her inside. I used the opportunity to get

near her so I whispered in her ear. "Open them…"

She opened her eyes and gasped as she took in the room. I had my study

renovated for our dinner. The walls were painted a vertically striped

pattern of deep reds and golds, there were gorgeous balloons floating

about, there was now a chandelier, the floor was now a glossy

hardwood, their was a comfortable table set for two in the middle of

the room, the lights were dimmed and a soothing cd was playing from

the sound system.

She grinned, "its beautiful!"

I beamed, happy that I pleased her. "Mmhmm, this was all done for you."

Then her eyes zeroed in on the dents from the shelving left over. Her

eyes widened and she panicked. "Oh no, you didn't have to go through

all this trouble for me!"

I smiled and placed a finger under her chin. "I wanted to."

She smiled and looked around and I released my hold on her. Albeit

reluctantly.

God she was beautiful. Carlisle honestly didn't appreciate her enough.

She's sweet, loyal, protective, ador-

"Caius?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yes?"

"You coming...?"

I hadn't even noticed that she had already sat down. Crap. I was

supposed to pull out her chair.

"Uh...yeah." I walked over and sat down across from her.

She fiddled around with her napkin idly. I sipped some blood-tinged

wine happily. "What's wrong? I had the staff tinge everything with

blood."

I barely heard her mumble "human blood..."

Then it clicked. Shit. Carlisle had them on some vegetarian kick. I

must look like such a pig.

I pushed away my glass and smiled apologetically. "Would you like me to

arrange something more fitting to your diet?"

She shook her head. "No, you don't have to go to any trouble for me.

Besides, Carlisle and I went hunting the other week so I'm fine. We

could just...talk."

I smiled. "A talk would be nice."

[Carlisle POV]

I almost snapped the scalpel in half. They gave us an hour break after

a few hours at work which is TERRIBLE.

Working for three hours straight was the only thing keeping my

thoughts from straying away to...them.

Of course, she was always on my mind on one of my little tabs, but

thinking of her enjoying some other man's company was enough to make

me falter in operating. So I tried to stay away from those thoughts.

But an hour was an awful long amount of time. I tried convincing my

boss that I didn't need a break but of course that didn't go over well.

"Carlisle, you're only human, you need a break."

I groaned. "Right..."

So here I am pacing back and forth in an empty operating room

replaying the most horrific scenarios.

Them being alone together.

Her realizing she didn't want me anymore.

Her wanting him and going along.

Her NOT wanting him and being forced.

Or even worse, her NOT wanting him and going along with it to make him

happy.

I fingered the cell phone I had subconsciously grabbed. Maybe I should...

I sighed. No. She'd be annoyed.

I'd just wait for tonight. Yes, I smiled to myself, tonight for sure.

Now...what to do with the other 55 minutes left...


	6. The Hell You Will!

**So, I really wanted to throw a little Esme up in this shiz. So here it **

**goes! This is where it gets INTENSE….sorta.**

Chapter 6 [Esme POV]

I was unpacking a few things when my phone rang. I dashed over to it

not wanting to cause a disturbance to whomever might be here.

"Hello?"

"Hey Essie."

I smiled. I loved that nickname. "How was work?"

"Terrible. I was thinking of you the whole time. I'm really sorry I

couldn't come."

"Oh that's fine. Caius and I had a great dinner! He went to a lot of

trouble for us and I'm just sorry that you weren't there to enjoy it

with us."

The line was silent for a moment too long. "Uhh, honey?"

"I'm sorry Esme. I'm still here."

"Oh, that's-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Caius walked in clad in red silk pajamas. I rolled my eyes. He was

just like Rosalie with her little props.

"Who is that?" They both asked at the same time.

"Carlisle it's just Caius."

Carlisle whisper-hissed, "He has access to your bedroom?"

I frowned. "Of course he does what's the harm in that, this is his

home."

I glanced over at a smirking Caius. I sent him my mom look and he

dropped the smirk.

"Esme, I want you to come home."

"What, why?" He had my full attention now.

"Look, I know this was a weekend trip. But you've said hello to

everyone and had your dinner already right?"

"Well...not everyone. Nobody's here except Caius and I at the moment."

He growled. "I'm calling Emmett now. You're going to come home and the

kids will be there waiting for you."

"But Carlisle I don't want to leave yet."

Caius hissed but I waved him away.

"Esme, this is our final discussion on the matter and if you're not on

that 6:45 flight tomorrow morning, I'm coming to get you myself."

"The hell you will!" I snapped the phone closed and looked at Caius.

"He wants you to go doesn't he?"

I nodded. Afraid to speak.

A cloud of darkness brushed across his expression when I confirmed

what he had said.

"Well, you can't."

I smiled. "Its fine, I'm not ready to leave yet Caius."

He looked up at me with a dark look. "No. I mean it. I'm not letting

you out of here."


	7. Love And Unlady Like Words

**Haha, so there's this chick, who is totally awesome. She comments every time and she thinks I'm hilarious, BROWNIE POINTS! She will get a WHOLE paragraph in my Author's Notes, teehee.**

**Ummm, what to say, what to say? Well…I got nothing, except that Esme's gonna….nah, just read the story YOU LAZY BUM!**

Chapter 7 [Caius POV]

"Excuse me?" She stood up and put a hand on her cocked hip.

I grimaced. "Please don't make me repeat myself."

Her eyes lit up like a wildfire. "If I told my husband no when he tried to control me, what in your right mind thinks I'm gonna let you control me? I tried to be your friend Caius, but you're **[unlady like word]** crazy if you think I'm gonna sit here and take this. I learned a LONG time ago that men don't control me, so shut the hell up and GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY."

I grimaced and got into my fighting stance as she charged towards me. I deflected her moves and captured her hands into a position where she was uncomfortable, but not in pain, and couldn't fight back.

She growled. "Let. Me. Go."

"Sorry Love, no can do."

"Love? LOVE," she spat. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?"

I threw her on her back on the bed and straddled her. "What is up? WHAT IS UP? I'm in **[un-gentleman-y [?] word] **love with you and you're NOT getting this!"

Her eyes widened and she stopped struggling underneath me. "I-I"

I sighed. "Love Carlisle, but that sure as hell isn't gonna stop me from trying."

"He left you for work and you STILL forgave him for abandoning you and ruining your plans and you've stuck by his side for the past decades doing nothing but try to please him and others, because you're selfless like that, and you're sweet, and beautiful, and- AH!"

She spat venom into my eye. "I need to leave." She shoved me off and ran towards the door.

I swerved around with a hand on my eye and ran towards the door using every sense accept sight and gripped a firm shoulder.

There was a deep growl. "I believe she said she needed to leave."

_I was in deep shit_ was the last thing I thought before I was attacked.


	8. The End?

Chapter 9 [Esme POV]

You have no idea how scary the last few minutes were for me.

He had lost his God forsaken mind if he thought I was going to choose him over Carlisle. And by FORCE?

Did he seriously not know a single thing about my past? I snorted mentally. Some friend.

I turned my head from Jasper and Em when the ripping sounds began and made my way down the hallway, numbly replaying those last couple of minutes.

Rosalie was there in a flash and put her arm around my waist lightly. "Mom are you alright?"

I shook my head and tried to avoid crying. As a vampire it honestly did no good.

She nodded and took me into another large room. I sat down on the bed just as the smell of ashes reached us.

Rosalie scrunched up her nose and tried rubbing my back comfortingly...

It didn't work.

I curled into a ball and cried the only way a vampire could. Distantly I noticed the vampire exchange.

A soft whisper in my ear said, "I'm so sorry love. I'm so so sorry."

Which only made the sobbing worse because I had yelled at him and it was completely my fault. He scooped me up **[Rollie Pollie form and all] **and sat me on his lap. I snuggled up to him as the sobbing subsided.

He sighed adoringly. "I don't deserve you."

I put a finger to his lips. "Please, just don't say anything. Not now." _Because it's the other way around right now._

He nodded and stroked my hair. Once I was sure I had calmed down I turned towards my husband and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed me back and I gripped the collar on his shirt.

He arched an eyebrow as I pulled him on top of me on the massive bed.

"Essie, you're just in shock. We don't have to do this just

because..." He looked out the doorway towards "my" room.

I shook my head firmly. "No, shock is good. It means no time for

thinking. And right now the last thing I want to do is feel what comes along with those thoughts."

"But..."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and kiss me Dr. Cullen."

He grinned and complied. Somewhere in the midst of it Em walked by, shot us a thumbs up and closed the door.

Rosalie punched him. Jasper chuckled.

Then everything was silent with the exception of my protective

husband's "breathing"...

**Okay you guys, that's pretty much the end. If you want my alternate ending[s] I have to get at least fifty reviews by the end of the week. I may just add a little end chapter or whatever. Most likely not though, or if you think I should do a sequel to this, let me know. This isn't what happened in RP but I want to warn you know, the actual thing that occurred…isn't a happy ending.**

**Anyway, time to work on the author's note. Gahhhhhhh! Ciao Bella[s] And Mon Cherie[s]!**


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Hey, this is where I get to do whatever fudge I want! Wheeeeeee!

Okay, so I'd like to thank my mama and my daddy for conceiving me...

I'd like to thank my cousin Shanaenae and her baby girl, Sheniqua for inspiring me.

I wanna thank Jesus, cuz', well….he's Jesus.

Hahaha, just kidding. But on a serious note. This is where I thank all my Reviewers!

Ask my friend Jessica! I seriously sat around the computer all day waiting for Yahoo to tell me I had a review alert! I ruined the sleepover BUT I HAD FUN!

So anywho… let's start with the first commenter shall we?

So, after an hour of digging through my screwed up Yahoo account, I found you!

Mih Team Carlesme

My first commenter! And I love you for sticking through to the end hun! She was, I believe the first one to comment on every chapter [except The End, aw, too bad, I was gonna give you some skittles].

This chick wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and I think her criticism was actually motivating. While everyone told me they loved the story, which I REALLY appreciate, she told me what she thought. Thank you for that.

And oh, by the way, I don't have a twitter because its against my religion… o_0

Just kidding, my mom sucks, and she owns me….nuff said.

Just4Me

Remember how I told you guys about the funny chick? Well, this is that person's paragraph. Pretty, eh?

She [or he, I don't judge] is also preeeety insightful. Kudos to you kid.

donnaromana

You made me giggle….I don't giggle. Congrats!

Viiitte

All around funny! I mean, c'mon, THREE i's? HA! And then she said "oh dear"! Haven't heard that word in about…a century or two and she signed her review kisses! I think I may stalk- erm get her email address…

Even though I love [and OWN] all you guys, I can't write a WHOLE paragraph on you…I'm too lazy. So here's a list of everyone who made me smile when they reviewed!

**Mrs. Jacob Black and the only ()**

**huddy1216**

**darlin..you.**

**EsmeAliceRose**

Favorite Story

Nothing and I mean NOTHING makes me feel better than to know my story is sitting around on a tab with 50 or 60 other stories that you read and plan on never reading again, so here's to you buds!

**huddy1216**

**darlin..you.**

**mmarvin8156**

**carlisle'snumber1fan**

**EsmexCarlisle**

**EsmeAliceRose**

**ksiarsauke**

**Just4Me**

Favorite Author

I'm an ego, but even I am afraid of what people may think [sometimes]. So even though its just a button to you, it means a lot that you think I'm a good enough author to be on your favorites list. =)

**silly-vamp2750**

**darlin..you.**

Story Alerts

You guys are awesome too! That means you actually WANTED to read it, and weren't being paid by my overbearing mother like half of my friends. But that's another story for another day…

**Just4Me**

**darlin..you.**

**Viiitte**

**Welll that's it you guys! I'll be writing the alternate ending and may possibly write a sequel so…we'll see! I love you guys and thanks for keeping up!**


End file.
